


Late Entry

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Book: The Valley of Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Entry

"Person from Porlock."  Death grinned, for that skeletal face lacked the flesh to do anything else, as carefully he carved this new appellation into his cache of amusing nicknames.  
  
Only rarely did the opium-addled beat him at chess, but this Coleridge proved formidable, even while babbling half-mad nonsense about pleasure domes in Xanadu. Mercifully most of the gibberish was lost.


End file.
